popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Quito
- 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Uros Islands (Lake Titicaca) |birthdate = October 26th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Brown |hobby = Traveling with the condor |relative = Titicaca |like = Condor dance for the lake of gods |dislike = Being forgotten |appearance1 = pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE |appearance2 = None. |theme = Contemporary Nation 4 |designer = ちっひ (assistance from とっきー)}} Quito is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE. Personality アンデスの峰々をコンドルと共に旅する青年、チチカカ湖は今日も澄んだ青空の色を映し出す。 A young man traveling with a condor through the Andes mountains, there's a reflection of the clear blue sky today in Lake Titicaca.Music & Character page (Japanese) Appearance Quito is an Uru boy with an Andean condor obscuring his ear-length brown hair, pierced right ear and black eyes. He wears a wing-shaped cape with red and white plumage and a white condor-esque ruff lining the base of his neck, moccasin boots, brown gloves, a Quechua textile top, black sleeves and matching pants. Quito additionally carries around arrows and a bow. Quito has a 2P palette that colors his poncho blue, and the bottom of his clothing is gray and black. The top has the colors of magenta, powder blue, green, and blue. The condor on top of his head has a fuchsia head and mauve feathers. NET Self Production Notes From the AC16-17 character book 故郷を追われ、コンドルと共に狩りをしながら旅を続ける青年。 元気な感じではなく、どこか影を感じさせるキャラクターです。 Far from home, a condor and a young man hunt together as they continue their journey. Something doesn't click. He feels as though there's a shadow somewhere. Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Phase NaN Competition やっとたどり着いた安息の地 それでも君は僕に 戦いを挑むというのかい？ …いいよ、君が望むなら。 I've finally found a place to rest But you there are picking a fight with me, yeah? ...Okay, if you'd like. Etymology Quito is the name of the capital of Ecuador. Trivia *Quito shares his birthday with Micchan. *Lake Titicaca is a Peruvian lake inhabited by the Uros, and the largest lake in South America. *The condor on his head has no particular name; it is just called "condor" and "bird" in the Film Festival. *Quito's "condor dance" is depicted in detail on the back of the AC16-17 book, where the production notes for the characters are. *One of Quito's rejected designs include an unsettling condor-person holding the bleeding body of a condor. *Quito is the first character that isn't Yima to represent a Contemporary Nation song. *As you look closely to Quito's original icon, the condor's colors of its head and beak switches color. Gallery Animations QuitoNeutral.gif|Neutral QuitoGood.gif|Good Quito Great.gif|Great QuitoFever.gif|FEVER! QuitoMiss.gif|Miss QuitoFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win QuitoLose.gif|Lose Screenshots Profile Quitoconcepts.png|Concept art Photo Jul 30, 10 01 34 AM.jpg Photo Jul 26, 2 53 25 PM.jpg|Condor dance Photo Jul 26, 2 50 23 PM.jpg Photo Jul 26, 3 02 33 PM.jpg|In the AC18/19 character illustration book 20110530195441.jpg|Quito with Nero, Yamabuki, Fili, Chira and Yima on the Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Vol. 2 rare card "MASTERS・森羅万象" 20141122090257.jpg|Quito with Ryan, MZD, Kevin, Kumai-san, ?, John A. Chopper, Gorgon, Well-Done, Kojirou, MeMe, Sarah, Uowo, Grappa, Kuro Guruppa, Kurota-chan, Bronson, Kagetora and M-M-G on the Pop'n Music Lapistoria rare card "ポップンベースボール☆オールスター感謝祭" CW_k1hrU0AAvuCc.jpg|Quito with Monica, Yululu, Titicaca, Kirico and Tino on the eclale Vol. 1 rare card "絶景をお届け" References Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:The Movie Characters Category:Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE